The present disclosure generally relates to emulation and, more particularly, relates to array clocking in emulation.
Computer processing systems may utilize an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) for a particular use. For example, an ASIC may be used to process a particular type of transmission protocol and can be used in a wide range of applications. In some examples, an ASIC can be pre-manufactured for a special application while in other examples an ASIC can be custom manufactured for a particular customer application.